A balun is a transformer for transitioning between a balanced transmission line and an unbalanced (single ended) transmission line. Baluns are typically narrow band devices. For this reason, in multi-band radio applications, a separate balun is usually provided for each different band that is supported. Baluns are also commonly implemented “off chip” as large passive components. For these reasons, baluns will usually increase the size and cost of multi-band radio implementations. Techniques are required for reducing the size and cost of baluns within multi-band radio applications.